friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid
'Sid '''is a fan-character created by Heroic412229. He is the arch-enemy of the Mane Six, especially Twilight. He is an evil genius and mechanic who has little to no magical powers, except for flight, and mostly relies on his technology, gadgets, and wits to take the Mane Six on, though he does use magic as either a power source or anti-magic properties for his inventions. He wants to steal and use the Elements of Harmony's powers to take over the world but is constantly stopped by the Mane Six, due to his ego and pride. Appearance Sid is a brown, butterfly-like nymph Personality Sid is usually portrayed as cruel, megalomaniacal, short-tempered at times, egotistical, and proud. He is smart, intelligent, and cunning, but also immature and childish at times, often throwing temper tantrums when he's defeated or when his inventions begin to malfunction, which causes him to say his catchphrase, "Dangit". Despite that, he does have a comedic disposition and can be funny, bumbling, and witty at times; often when getting hurt, he usually responds with a deadpan "Ow." and is aware of the fourth-wall. He can be sarcastic at times and can give off snarky remarks. Despite his comical and slapstick undertones, he can be serious, sinister, and even-toned when aggravated or during serious moments. In spite of his evil nature, he does have a caring, friendly, and humane side and is willing to help the heroes if they have a common enemy or if everything is at stake; though it's mostly either because he doesn't want anything or anybody else to take over or destroy anything that he claims to make his own or that he takes breaks from being a villain, as in his own words, "I can't be a villain ''all the time.". Despite his hostility towards the Mane Six (except for maybe Fluttershy because he's secretly afraid of Discord's anger sometimes), he does have genuine respect for them deep down but doesn't want to admit it due to his ego and pride. He also usually just wants to defeat them instead of destroying them. He usually hates senseless violence and destruction from other beings beyond his control and doesn't like others causing trouble to anyone, including the Mane Six, unless he's the one doing it. He can also be shocked and disgusted when someone or something does something so horrible that even he wouldn't do. He's very creative when it comes to art and wanted to be an art teacher before he wanted to take over, but that didn't go so well. He is also persistent and never gives up and has a tendency to almost always escape at the last minute, even when being caught and imprisoned. When he's not trying to take over, he usually living a normal life like any pony would, like getting groceries, eating dinner, or reading. He also has a sense of chivalry and honor at times and does like a fair match. He also has a lot of fortitude and courage when in danger, though he can be afraid of snakes, ghosts, and secretly Discord's anger sometimes as well as Grogar's anger to a greater extent due to how powerful both of them are. Despite his intellect and cunning, he often overlooks important details in his plans and inventions that others can easily spot, which is one of the reasons why he fails to the Mane Six a lot. He can also make rash decisions when he lets his ego and pride get the best of him. In spite of his humane side and regard for others' lives and feelings deep down, he's still cruel, amoral, and sometimes brutal and is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. One of his primary motives for his goals is his view that everything is filled with so many faults, flaws, and defects and that everything would be so much better for everyone if he was in charge History Sid was once a kind-hearted child with a passion for technology and science. He gained it from his mother before she passed away some years during his childhood due to being very ill. His father hated him for that because she was one of the only people he loved in his entire life and grew distant and resentful of him as a result. Sid tried to make it up to his father by joining an art class since his father loves art and he was really good at it overtime, even wanting to become an art teacher, but he didn’t last long in his class due to his father tearing and destroying his art out of anger for what happened to his mother. Eventually, after getting kicked out of his art class because of his father, he became bitter and resentful and decided to run away as an orphan. Because he didn't want to relive his shame and guilt for what happened to him and because of his many talents of science and art, he grew egocentric and wanted to pursue his talents more often. After witnessing all the hardships of others and seeing this as a great opportunity to use his talents, he decided to make an invention to make the world a better place, but couldn’t find a power source for it until he studied the Elements of Harmony and how their magic of friendship is the most powerful thing in the world. After a horrible accident during the process of making his invention, most of his compassion and morality were taken from him and he decided to change his goal to take over the world. After he tried to steal the Elements from the tree, especially the Magic one since it was the most powerful of all of them, he was stopped and defeated by the Mane Six and wanted revenge on them for that. Powers and Abilities Unlike other characters, he doesn't have any magical powers besides flight with his wings, but he makes up for it with his intellect and mechanical prowess. He also has above-average physical prowess and durability, able to take great punishment from his inventions exploding. He also can run fast and has great strength. He's a master artist and can draw and paint very easily, though the reason his dream as an artist didn't go so well is the fact that his father destroyed his hard work out of anger for what happened to his wife. Weaknesses * His ego and childish tendencies can get the best of him, causing him to make rash decisions and overlook important details in his plans in spite of his intellect. * He's afraid of ghosts and snakes and can run and hide when he's scared. * Because he doesn't have any magical abilities, he can barely hold his own in a battle without technology. * Most of his technology is controlled by his wrist controller, including his teleportation device. If it's destroyed, most of his technology won't work. Schemes and Plans Sid normally uses many schemes and plans to steal and use the Elements of Harmony's powers for his own goals, though there are times when he creates different schemes that don't involve the Elements of Harmony and when he focuses on taking over places besides the world. His schemes usually range from comical and simplified to menacing and complex. Examples are: * Selling ordinary ice cream to others to gain their trust so he can take them over. * Building robot duplicates of his enemies to fight fire with fire. * Inventions Sid has been able to invent many machines and contraptions since before his mother passed away. He has create machines that range from bizarre and goofy to diabolical and menacing. In spite of this, they all have some flaw or defect in them that others can easily spot and use to take him down due to his ego and pride. Some of which go haywire and turn against him, leading to him begging for the Mane Six's help to stop them at times. They are: * Relationships Trivia * He is the first MLP fan character created by Heroic412229. * There's another fan character with the same name at the Sonic Fanon Wiki but is more good than evil. His name is Sid the Hero. Category:Characters Category:Status (Villain) Category:Non-Ponies Category:Males Category:Status (Anti-Hero) Category:Career (Scientist) Category:Career (Artist) Category:Work In Progress